Berlin Kisser
by MrsSmithySmith
Summary: It's not the most conventional of ideas to keep a cover, certainly for one that didn't exist in the first place. ONE-SHOT.


**The title does sorta give away what's below, but regardless, it's a slightly fluffy take on the Berlin episode during the season 10 finale arc.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

It's not the most conventional of ideas to keep a cover, certainly for one that didn't exist in the first place. But it's definitely a delightful scenario, even if Gibbs is 50ft away from them.

Besides, they don't know who's watching and Ziva's still a possible target, and god Tony has no idea why they're here, but in this moment he really doesn't care for reasoning.

Gibbs hissing through their ear comms does pull away from admiring the beautiful views of the city centre of Berlin; and even though the partners have disguises in place sans wigs (the basics) and would do much better to be seen as little as possible, neither moves. "_DiNozzo, David get out of there."_

Tony and Ziva were given the orders to act as tourists from America who loved to travel across Europe, and Germany was next on their list. Nothing too serious, just holding hands every now and again, the occasional arm over the shoulder or around the waist thing and perhaps a cheek kiss if Tony was _'a good boy'_, as Ziva had put it mildly.

Well, until now that is.

Tony is desperate to move, to keep cover, but the fact that Ziva looks so unnerved and relaxed roots him to the spot, and his gut tells him to listen to her whether she says anything or not. This is her show after all.

"_Ziva, DiNozzo, move now!" _Gibbs' urgency does make Tony's gut clench uncomfortably though; for all they know Bodnar could have snipers on standby on surrounding buildings ready to take them out. Which not only makes Ziva a target, but him too. If Bodnar can't get her, he most likely will go after those closest to her; and Tony considers himself to be the closest to his partner, which puts a big fat target on his chest.

Yet he still can't move. Ziva barely looks phased by the whole situation, and she bats her eyelids at him and sends a flirtatious smirk his way. She's not exactly herself, granted the past few months, but Ziva David is the most cautious and aware individual he knows, and he does the quickest possible visual sweep of the area he can. No visible gunmen or snipers on rooftops that he can see; he sends a sharp nod to the building that Gibbs is occupying to observe and back them up before turning back to Ziva.

She has this strange look on her face, and he's just in the middle of trying to decipher what the hell it means when she gently grips the open collar of his polo shirt and whispers _trust me _against his lips just before she-

His entire body turns rigid and he freezes as her lips touch his. It's been years since he felt this sensation, and her warm lips are delicious and he just wants to hold them against him and taste more of her. Even though she started this for reasons he can't be bothered to figure out, one arm encircles her waist and the other rests against her neck as he begins to kiss her back and push her body into his.

The strangled gasp that spills from her lips is such a pretty sound and he kisses her harder, and she doesn't deny him, she drinks in everything he offers her and then demands more, and god she may not be in perfectly clear headspace but she knows how to kiss and be kissed.

Her hands clasp together behind his neck and her thumbs start to brush along his skin from the ends of his hair under the wig back to where her hands lay about an inch or two lower; and he briefly realises that no woman has ever done that to him during a kiss or not. It's an extremely intimate thing to do; something _they _don't do. Tony and Ziva don't do intimate, right?

While Ziva busies herself with trying to slip her tongue into his mouth, which he's only too happy to oblige, his hand on her waist slyly slides under her shirt, grazing the soft skin there with feather light touches that make her melt into him.

He's never experienced anything this electric yet so sweet in his life, and he's willing to bet that Ziva hasn't either. Well, he hopes. It's their first kiss that feels just them; one of them froze (he always thought it would be Ziva that would freeze as he went in for the kill, not the other way round) and the passion rose as they grew confident with each other. Sort of like their relationship in the last seven years in under a minute packed into a kiss he's certain to never forget, whether it's his first of many with her, or his very las-

He tears his lips away from hers hastily and drops his arms to his sides, and Ziva slowly untangles her arms from around his neck. They're both panting hard, and not able to think straight. That was seriously something. Speaking of which...

"What the hell was that?"

She shrugs and slides her shades back down off her head and smiles towards him; going back to her casually relaxed behaviour from earlier, as if nothing happened just now. "Maintaining cover, yes?"

_So that's what we're gonna call passionately kissing your partner in a city full of people in a foreign country with our Boss most likely watching, is it? Huh. _He coughs and puts his own shades back on; "Right."

Ziva drags him over to the food stall to the left of them and points towards the rack of Bratwurst, asking what they are in typical Ziva fashion. Just as they buy one to share, that's when Gibbs to decides to talk over the comms. _"I should slap you two silly for taking so damn long."_

Neither are sure whether it's because they clearly went off book just now for longer than they should, or because the Bossman suspects more than Tony or Ziva are willing to dive into for the moment. They are both pretty content to pretend for now.


End file.
